Sexual Undertaking
by dresdendollontheprowl
Summary: or A Study on How Sex is a Lovely Way to Cause your Petty Problems to Ruin Someone Else's Innoncence.


**Sexual Undertaking  
or A Study on How Sex is a Lovely Way to Cause your Petty Problems to Ruin Someone Else's Innoncence. **

A/N: Dedicated to the **Bastard** who learned how to make it a hobby.

* * *

Boq can still see him even after he leaves. When he goes back to his bedroom in the other dormitory and out of his arms. He can see the sweat on his own skin. He can see the wrinkles in the sheets. He can still see the purple blood.

When he walks around campus during the day, he is normally alone. In classes he is seated by Elphie, and they know they only do so because they are too much alike. They both know that they go back to some horrid painful place inside their bodies when they fall asleep at night. That knowledge that would make his father ashamed and her father disown her very thought. Lucky for Elphie, she got to go back alone; he had to bring another person with him.

When he sees him at lunch, they both stay silent to each other. They sit suspiciously away from each other. They eat in silence from each other. When it's over, they get up and go in opposite directions even though they are going to the same place. The evenings Boq stays in the dormitory while his lover wonders the grounds with the girls. But when night falls, and they all are in bed, that's when the shame begins. His lover will knock at the door once softly and Boq will open it for him. Immediately their lips lock and their tongues thrash against each other, trying to conquer each other's mouth. Soon his lover will throw him on the bed and pull down his pants. Sucking against his skin, he'll moan as the man leaves the love bites all over his body. And when he takes his member in his mouth to ready him for his so defilation, he'll groan and wrap his small legs around his neck and grabbed at the man's curly long mass of hair.

Soon Boq his laying on his stomach and his love is readying himself for entry. He'll raise Boq's hips and without mercy and without warning he'll take him in his own, just how Boq likes it. The pain reminds him about how his father wants grandchildren, about his promise to his dead mother that he would let his bride to be wear her wedding gown, about how his littlest brother wants to be an uncle before he's in school. He'll beg for deeper exploration, and a harder pounding. He wants to bleed away his worry and his shame and whatever else is taboo in his mind. His lover will speed up and Boq will be crying with so much hurting and so much knowledge that he doesn't hear the causers own pleas of forgiveness to his mother and to his kingdom. Soon his lover's seed is leaking from his body and it's mixing with blood.

His lover's hand finds Boq's and in a heavy silence they cry in each others arm, both so mad at what they did and how they don't want to be alive anymore. But then his roommate will make a noise, the queue that he needs sleep. So his lover will get up and kiss his tears away and leave him cold and naked on ruin sheets. But his outline is still in the bed so, damn it, that means it happened.

He'll cry so hard that his roommate fakes illness to sleep by the fire, but Boq doesn't care. He'll wish he wasn't born how he was and blame everyone for it. He'll cry so hard that he doesn't remember how he woke up covered in clean sheets.

When he dresses in pain and walks to his class, he'll spy his lover in a secret tryst holding Galinda by the waist and he'll be licking her neck. She'll be moaning and she wont care because she's been told by him that no one can see them. She'll have her legs wrapped around his waist and she'll be in so much pleasure that she won't notice his thrusting is sorrow filled. He'll see Boq and Boq will see him and all they'll do is stare at each other. Boq will try to smile and fail, so he'll walk away. Of course this gets his lover angry and he'll turn Galinda around and try his hardest to ruin her. But she'll take it because by now she doesn't want to be clean. She wants to be ruined.

Then the first bell will ring as he climaxes. She'll whisper her love for him and he'll return it half heartedly. Then they'll part.

And that'll be that.


End file.
